Este Amor
by cukr
Summary: Este amor tan violento, tan frágil, tan tierno, tan desesperado; hermoso como el día y malo como el tiempo cuando el tiempo es malo. Este amor que inspiraba temor a los demás, que los hacía hablar, que los hacía palidecer. Acorralado, herido, pisoteado, acabado, negado, olvidado. Darkfic/UlquiHime.
1. Chapter 1: Tan violento

_La poesía que me inspiró este fanfic, «Este Amor», pertenece al poeta francés Jacques Prévert. La encontré mientras leía y la consideré perfecta para un UlquiHime. Lo que está en **negrita** son ciertos versos de la poesía._

* * *

Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

* * *

 _ **Tan violento**_

Orihime estaba acostada sobre un enorme sillón blanco. Como todas esas noches desde su reclusión voluntaria en Hueco Mundo, no había podido dormir bien. El insomnio la levantaba cada media hora, impidiéndole descansar correctamente. Su aspecto era deplorable. Su cuerpo, antes suave y lleno de curvas, se había tornado anguloso y delgado. Debajo de sus ropas, algunas costillas se asomaban en la piel reseca. Unos aros violetas se dibujaban bajo sus párpados y su cabello, antes brillante y sedoso, lucía quebradizo y marchito.

A pesar de que la Cuarta Espada la obligaba a comer y la cuidaba, nada podía hacer por lo que ella sentía por dentro. Su vida se deshojaba lentamente, como los pétalos de una flor marchita y seca.

— _No quiero estar aquí_ —pensó.

Como un santo arrepentido de su proeza, renegaba su sacrifico. Se lamentaba. Pensaba que no valía la pena tanto dolor masticándole el estómago sólo por haber sido débil. Por no servir en una guerra. El pánico casi se desbordaba por su garganta; ella seguía con las manos sobre su corazón, apretándolo, y observando el techo.

Entonces oyó un susurro. Sorprendida, se sentó y trató de encontrar de dónde provenía aguzando el oído. Su habitación seguía igual de callada y oscura, por lo que pensó que fue un leve delirio de su imaginación, consecuencia de tanto aislamiento. Pero volvió a escucharlo. Se colocó de pie y poco a poco se acercó a la puerta, el lugar hacia donde la guiaba su percepción. El descubrimiento le aceleró los latidos.

La puerta estaba abierta.

Se llevó las manos hacia la boca, reprimiendo lo que pudo haber sido un gritito de emoción y terror al mismo tiempo. Ulquiorra no era descuidado y dudaba que hubiera dejado la puerta sin cerrar a propósito. Según él, ella permanecería en esa horrible celda hasta que Aizen así lo quisiera, y cuando eso cambiara, él mismo la mataría con sus propias manos. Aún así no pudo resistirse y acarició un poco el marco de la entrada. La empujó cuidadosamente, resintiendo con sus nervios cómo se producían algunos rechinidos metálicos. El pasillo se desplegó ante su vista con una luminosidad cegadora.

 _Libertad…_

Orihime no estaba segura de lo que haría a continuación. Dio tres pasos hacia atrás, con cautela. ¿Y si la atrapaban? Corría el riesgo que alguno de los habitantes del palacio la viera y la atacara. Más de uno había expresado su deseo de estrangularla desde que llegó. ¿Pero qué era el miedo de perder la vida comparado a sus ganas de escapar? Si se quedaba allí sería peor. No era más que un animal esperando su turno en el matadero; prefería salir corriendo y no desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba a quedarse un segundo más allí. No importaba si era un capricho del destino o una trampa, la puerta estaba abierta y eso era lo único que importaba.

Avanzó nuevamente, pero antes de cruzar hacia el corredor un último sentimiento la detuvo. La culpa. La culpa que agujereaba su determinación. Se suponía que ella estaba allí para no ver a sus amigos morir. Estaba allí por Ichigo, por Ishida, por Tatsuki, por Sado, por Rukia… Ella lo había abandonado todo por ellos; incluso había abandonado cosas más importantes que su cuerpo o su voluntad. Había vendido su alma y todos sus sentimientos a los propósitos de seres despreciables, creyendo que con eso ayudaría.

—No quiero estar aquí —repitió esta vez en voz alta, con lágrimas asomándose en los bordes de sus ojos plata.

Y como si hubiera encontrado la fuerza necesaria al expresar sus pensamientos, se lanzó hacia el pasillo pidiendo perdón. Inmediatamente comenzó a correr con toda la fuerza que sus humanos pies le permitieron y sin importarle mucho el final, sólo queriéndose alejar lo más que pudiera de su habitación con barrotes y con su corazón latiéndole desenfrenadamente. Veía un camino interminable en el pequeño horizonte. Orihime agachó la vista y corrió con más fuerzas. Llegó a una intercepción después de unos minutos. Tres pasillos más se abrían ante ella como un laberinto sin fin. Tomó el de la izquierda y siguió corriendo.

Poco a poco las paredes y las sombras fueron reemplazadas por bastos pilares blancos, distribuidos en una enorme sala llenada con la nada y el vacío. Orihime se detuvo para poder descansar. Respiraba forzadamente y las piernas le temblaban un poco por el esfuerzo. Miró desesperada en todas direcciones mientras se sostenía el estómago con una mano. Debía haber algún lugar por el que pudiera salir, pero por más que miraba no hallaba escapatoria. Fue, entonces, cuando escuchó un sonido a unos cuantos metros. Empezó a caminar hacia allí con cuidado hasta que una mano la sujetó con brusquedad y la arrojó con fuerza hacia el suelo.

—Humana.

Orihime apoyó sus codos en el suelo para poder girarse y observó con temor como Ulquiorra la miraba con ira desde arriba. La materialización de todas sus pesadillas.

—¿Creíste que podrías escapar? —su voz era tan tranquila que, sin saber el porqué, el pánico la sobrecogió.

El Hollow la tomó de un brazo para recogerla y violentamente la arrojó contra el pilar que tenían más cerca, causándole moretones en su espalda. La mujer no pudo contener las lágrimas que abandonaron una a una sus ojos. Su cuerpo entero había comenzado a temblar de pavor.

—Suéltame... suéltame, por favor… —los agudos sonidos de su garganta suplicaban mientras trataba inútilmente de forcejear para zafarse.

—Eso no te servirá de nada, mujer —le recordó él.

Ulquiorra estaba muy molesto. No le agradó para nada sentir el reiatsu de su prisionera en los pasillos del lado norte, considerablemente alejada de su celda. No le importaba que Grimmjow fuera quien la hubiera dejado salir —el muy imbécil le había confesado su atrevimiento con una carcajada de burla, cuando se lo topó camino ver a la humana—, el que ella se hubiera atrevido a salir, a desobedecerlo, era la causa de su cólera. Eso significaba que nada de lo que había hecho hasta ahora para drenar su albedrío estaba funcionando. Ella simplemente actuaba por sus sentimientos y no por el miedo.

—Ulquiorra-sama,… por favor…

—Cállate —exclamó—. Me desobedeciste. A pesar de haberte dicho que tienes prohibido salir de tu habitación, más aún sin mí; lo hiciste.

Orihime no sabía qué hacer o decir, su piel transpiraba frío.

—Debes entender que le debes lealtad a Aizen-sama y que él te colocó bajo mi cuidado. Por lo tanto, eres de mi pertenencia. No puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana como hacías cuando estabas en tu mundo, con tus despreciables amigos —en eso, el Hollow hizo un resoplido que asemejó a una mueca de burla y afiló más su mirada, sin perder la calma en su voz—. Al final fue esa forma de ser la que te ha colocado en la posición en la que estás. ¿Creíste que al venir aquí los salvarías? ¿A eso fue lo que te llevaron tus absurdas suposiciones?… Simplemente patético.

—No sigas —pidió, pero él no reaccionó a esa súplica de piedad.

Para entonces, los ojos de Orihime estaban temblando y reflejaban lo consternada que estaba su alma a causa del golpe que había recibido por las duras palabras del Cuarto Espada. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse.

—No eres más que la prueba de lo inútiles que son tus amigos. Te excluyeron desde el principio por ser alguien débil, ¿acaso no lo entiendes, mujer? Menospreciaron tus poderes. Si todavía crees que van a venir por ti, puedes ir desistiendo de ese pensamiento. Si ellos tienen un poco de sensatez, no desperdiciarán su tiempo en venir hasta aquí sin haber medido antes el límite de sus inútiles poderes, a no ser que quieran morir.

Ulquiorra continuó hiriéndola, utilizando sus palabras como si de su propia espada se tratase: dañando, cortando, abriendo partes sensibles, destazando lo que se suponía era el único consuelo al que la mujer se aferraba para vivir; humillando los esfuerzos de quienes la querían y se estaban arriesgando por su seguridad.

 _Y entonces ocurrió…_

El sonido de la fuerte bofetada hizo eco en los pasillos.

De no ser porque no se lo había esperado venir por parte de ella, de no ser porque estaba totalmente seguro de lo dócil y quebrada que estaba; tal vez hubiera reaccionado en el último momento para evitar ese golpe tan humillante; pero no. No fue así. Él creía que la humana jamás se atrevería a envalentonarse en su contra, pero se había equivocado. Le había volteado el rostro con su insignificante fuerza. Le había golpeado.

Ulquiorra Cifer giró los ojos lentamente para mirarla. Al sonido del ataque le había seguido un silencio siniestro, capaz de cercenar los latidos de Orihime, que era el único corazón que latía disparado en aquel lugar.

Sabía lo que ella estaba sintiendo. Miedo. _Terror incalculable_. La mirada de la mujer iba de aquí para allá, descontrolada. Sus manos temblaban de forma evidente y su cuerpo se estremecía como si en su interior se hubiera desatado un terremoto. Su respiración era errática y agitada, como si una gran fuerza estuviera contrayendo su pecho; su boca sólo balbuceaba y sus pies retrocedían. Pero ya era tarde para el arrepentimiento.

¿Y qué se suponía que estaba sintiendo él, al verla así? — _Matar…_ — Ulquiorra jamás podría expresar con entereza ese deseo y excitación que recorrió su garganta en ese momento. Era una mezcla inestable de ira y placer. Ira por ver ultrajada y cruzada la delicada línea de la superioridad de especies que los separaba; por haber sido _tocado_ por un ser tan inferior. Placer al haber sido desafiado. En Hueco Mundo no existía un solo Arrancar que se hubiera atrevido _nunca_ a enfrentarle en ninguna circunstancia. A pesar de que estaba plenamente consciente de que lo que le estaba diciendo a esa mujer la estaba alterando, no había previsto que se defendiera. Su reacción no pudo haber sido más baja. Un simple animal que atacaba y mordía cuando era provocado… pero él le recordaría su lugar. Su instinto Hollow se lo exigía. Debía mostrarle, nuevamente, su dominio sobre ella.

Ulquiorra tomó el antebrazo de Orihime y la acercó a él con rudeza, haciendo que el corazón de la mujer gritara y latiera más deprisa. Sintió como las piernas de la humana desfallecieron, pero con su otra mano la sostuvo firmemente contra su cuerpo, cintura con cintura, para que no cayera al suelo. De un movimiento brusco la hizo apartar su cabeza hacia un lado y despegó lentamente sus labios, separando el blanco y el negro, dejando escapar un aliento ansioso de poder y unos dientes tiesos y animales.

La mordió con fuerza, enterrando sus colmillos en el hombro femenino y adentrándose en su torrente sanguíneo. Orihime dio un grito ahogado, y a los pocos segundos dejó de forcejear ante el dolor y la sensación de debilidad que la sobrecogió. El líquido rojo inundó de sabores la lengua del Hollow; jamás había probado la sangre de nadie que no fuera a convertirse en su alimento, y mucho menos una tan… _dulce_. Esto le repugnó, pero siguió manteniendo apretada su mandíbula sobre la carne, succionando lentamente y bebiendo con avidez de su reiatsu.

Después de unos pocos minutos a los que Orihime se le hicieron eternos, el Cuarto Espada la soltó y la dejó caer al suelo. La pelirroja comenzó a llorar y a mirar con horror como su vestido blanco estaba manchado de sangre. Llevó una mano hacia su hombro, el cual comenzó a dolerle terriblemente mientras una renovada ola de miedo sacudía su espina dorsal por la presencia del espíritu frente a ella.

Ulquiorra observó cómo empezaba a temblar de nuevo y a acurrucarse en el suelo. Se relamió sin cuidado la comisura de los labios, en donde aún tenía impregnada la prueba de su falta, y saboreó la mezcla de la sangre con su saliva durante algunos segundos, antes de tragar y dirigirse a la adolescente.

—Más te vale que no olvides a quién perteneces, humana —advirtió—. En nuestro mundo las cosas son muy diferentes al tuyo. _No vuelvas_ a salir de tu habitación sin mi autorización. No me gusta que mis cosas estén fuera de su lugar, mantenlo presente.

Y sin mediar más palabra, el Hollow dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse con parsimonia, haciendo que cada eco de sus pasos fuera una tortura para la mente de su víctima.

Orihime permaneció en el piso, llorando con amargura. Sentía como las marcas de los dientes de Ulquiorra palpitaban y escocían en su piel. A pesar del dolor que le provocaba, se puso de pie como pudo y comenzó a seguir lentamente los sonidos del caminar del Cuarto Espada, quien sabía se molestaría si tardaba en llegar a su habitación; además, con sus palabras aún resonando en su cabeza, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para provocar otro incidente.

* * *

 _Quería tratar de hacer algo ambientado en Hueco Mundo, siento que suelo leer y escribir muchos A.U. de Ulquiora y Orihime. No que eso esté mal, pero añoraba un poco de la esencia de la trama de Bleach. Traté de hacer a los personajes lo más IC que pude, espero haberlo logrado._

 _Puede que noten algo de desentonación en mi estilo a la primera mitad del capítulo 2. Lo inicié a escribir en el 2015 y lo volví a desempolvar ahora. He estado mucho tiempo sin escribir, así que estoy recuperando la práctica. Originalmente tenía planeado hacerlo un One-Shot largo, pero decidí partirlo, porque me conozco y sé que si no lo hago así terminará olvidado nuevamente._

 _Espero que la lectura haya sido de su agrado y no olviden dejar sus comentarios si les gustó._

 _Besos._


	2. Chapter 2: Tan frágil

_**Tan frágil**_

La Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk, y el desde hace unos meses nuevo gobernante de Hueco Mundo, Aizen Sōsuke, se encontraban en el salón de entrenamiento; luchando ante la agresiva mirada de la Sexta, la Quinta y la Octava Espada. Sus respectivas Fracciones, los Privaron Espada y algunos Números curiosos se habían reunido alrededor del encuentro para no perder ningún detalle. Desde el inicio de la batalla se había extendido un fuerte manto de energía que rodeaba toda la estructura de Las Noches. Una gran presión espiritual, tan potente, que incluso algunos de los presentes —incluidos los propios Espada— sentían una opresión en su pecho y la respiración pesada.

Aizen Sōsuke era un ser extremadamente calculador. Jugaba con su peón como el rey de un tablero de ajedrez, sin perder la calma y la sonrisa en ningún instante.

Cada ficha en el juego debía ser colocada con extremo cuidado en su plan y para ello debía conocer con exactitud las capacidades de cada una de sus herramientas, por esa razón había pedido a Starrk que expulsara todo su reiatsu y luchara contra él. *El Vasto Lord de la soledad había sido el único que se había arrancado su máscara Hollow por sí solo, su poder era insuperable por los demás Espadas y por ende tenía que estar seguro de su dimensiones. Seguido de eso, de su lealtad...

¿Cómo estar seguros de la devoción de la Primera Espada? ¿Cómo estar convencidos de que acataría una orden sin oponer objeción alguna, aún si esta no le agradaba? Para un alma tan retorcida como la de Aizen la respuesta era obvia —miró a su contrincante con una expresión dulce y pacífica—: obligándolo a demostrárselo. ¿Pero _qué_ podía pedirle?

La atención del ex Shinigami se paseó por la multitud de Hollows comunes y los tres Espadas que los observaban desde abajo, a seis pies de distancia de una de las bóvedas de Las Noches, donde en ese momento mantenía su pequeño juego de confianza con su más poderoso juguete. Entonces, sus ojos castaños repararon en la pequeña criatura que gritaba a vivo pulmón hacia ellos, agitando sus brazos en una rabieta infantil, especialmente hacia su Espada, quién jadeaba sin quitarle la vista de encima mientras el sudor se escurría por su cien cada fracción de segundo.

—¡Deja de pelear como un lelo, Starrk! —gritó Lilynette— ¡Demuestra porqué tienes el rango de la Primera Espada!

—Por supuesto —pensó Aizen—, ¿quién si no su entrañable Fracción?

Coyote Starrk _amaba_ a Lilynette Gingerbuck. No era esa especie de amor al que están acostumbrados los humanos, o los Shinigamis. Eran emociones que ni siquiera éstos podrían llegar a imaginar. Los Arrancars tenían su propia manera de sentir y de manifestarse. Tal vez hubieran perdido su corazón, tal vez ya no tuvieran sentimientos hacia nada; pero definitivamente podían llegar a enjaular dentro de sí reacciones tan arrebatadoras y salvajes como su naturaleza misma. Reacciones que se confundían entre lo que podría llegar a ser el espejismo de una emoción humana y la dulce materialización de una mentira.

Fuera como fuese, Aizen estaba más que convencido que lo que sentía su Primera Espada hacia la pequeña Fracción de ojos rosados que siempre lo acompañaba, era lo más parecido que podría estar cualquier Hollow de amar a otro ser viviente.

Y, precisamente por eso, era que iba a pedirle que la matara. Que la sacrificara en su nombre.

Y él lo haría... a menos que quisiese ser considerado un traidor.

* * *

Ulquiorra se encontraba en la habitación que le había sido asignada como propia.

Salvo por un diván blanco en el que estaba recostado con los ojos cerrados, pero aun así despierto, y una pequeña mesa a su lado, dentro de ésta no había más que aire y arena. Un suave y melodioso vacío se movía entre las paredes, inhalando y exhalando la presencia de su dueño.

En la mesa sólo había una libreta con algunas anotaciones, un bolígrafo y una pequeña ramita seca, nívea y dura como el húmero de un bebé. Esta pertenecía al árbol marchito en el que había despertado al convertirse en Arrancar y podría decirse que era el único objeto por con cual sentía real afinidad. Después de todo, era exactamente como lo había sido él: puramente blanco y muerto. Sin sentidos, sin sabores, sin olores; algo totalmente desprovisto de significado.

 _Miedo..._

Incómodo, apartó esas presencias ajenas a su interior y trató de concentrarse una vez más.

Cuando el Cuarto Espada, consciente de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera del palacio, percibió que la presión espiritual ya debía de ser más de lo que podía soportar su prisionera, abrió los ojos en la oscuridad, que brillaron como dos pequeñas luces tenebrosas, y con movimientos rectos se puso de pie para ir a verla.

Unos pocos minutos antes, Orihime acababa de salir de la ducha y se dirigía hacia el enorme sillón donde había dejado doblados sus ropajes Hollow, para así empezar a vestirse con algo que consideraba poco menos que el emblema de la traición. Caminó con su cuerpo desnudo e impregnado de agua por la estancia, con su cabello moviéndose de un lado hacia el otro con cada uno de sus suaves pasos. Inconscientemente, palpó con sus yemas el lugar donde estuvo la brutal mordida en su cuello y un hormigueo le lamió la espalda.

No tenía miedo de que Ulquiorra entrara y la viera, pues más o menos había aprendido a calcular el tiempo de cuando eran sus comidas, y por lo pronto tenía media hora antes que el estoico Espada se apareciera. Este hecho era práctico, pero lograba entristecerla en gran medida al mismo tiempo, pues significaba que con cada minuto que pasaba se estaba familiarizando más con Las Noches y con el tiempo que en ella imperaba, y aunque se negara a reconocerlo, se estaba convirtiendo en una de sus habitantes.

 _Traidora..._

 _¡No!_ Odiaba pensar en eso, en ese lugar era una condenada, una completa miserable. No había palabras para describir el dolor que le provocaba respirar y la rabia que, de casualidad, descubrió que tenía hacia sí misma. Pequeña, débil y patética.

Con saña, Orihime cruzó sus brazos y se clavó las uñas a cada lado de sus costados y agachó su cabeza, en un gesto tanto de odio como de protección, resguardándose de sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos. No le hacían bien si quería sobrevivir; aunque sobrevivir no fuera precisamente el instinto que la gobernaba dentro de esa celda.

Cuando Ulquiorra entró a la habitación, encontró a la humana desnuda y desmayada a los pies del sillón, con el cabello pelirrojo desperdigado sobre el rostro y las extremidades sujetas al torso. Dio un sonoro suspiro y se acercó para recogerla y colocarla sobre el sillón blanco. Como supuso, ella no había podido soportar la presión espiritual y perdió la conciencia cuando sobrepasó su límite.

Dedujo que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de invocar un poco de su propio poder y protegerse y simplemente colapsó. El Espada acercó una mano y revisó un lado del cráneo de Orihime, comprobando casi con alivio que no se había roto la cabeza cuando chocó contra el suelo, lo cual hubiera provocado su muerte. Presentarse con su cadáver ante Aizen-sama y denotar una total ineptitud a la hora de cumplir con sus obligaciones asignadas no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

Incrementando si reiatsu, empezó a alterar el ambiente de la habitación hasta rechazar por completo la presión espiritual de su señor y la Primera Espada, reemplazándola por la suya propia. El aire se volvió menos denso y poco a poco pudo observar cómo el pecho de Orihime comenzó a subir y bajar con mayor facilidad. Las facciones de su prisionera se relajaron y escuchó como un muy leve suspiro escapó de sus labios secos.

Ulquiorra se quedó un instante observando el cuerpo femenino. Níveo, suave y delgado. Aún era extraño para él cómo podían guardar los Arrancar y los humanos similitudes fisionómicas con unos cuerpos tan diferentes. Su cuerpo de Hollow era duro y fortificado, algo necesario para sobrevivir en su mundo desértico y salvaje, mientras que el de los humanos era frágil, quebradizo y se marchitaba lentamente cada día. Ellos se extinguían. Él, por el contrario, solo debía procurar alimentarse de almas cada cierto tiempo para seguir existiendo eternamente.

En otras ocasiones, esta mujer había intentado convencerle que él también albergaba cierta humanidad en su interior. No tenía idea de lo ridícula que era. En el orden de su mundo, ella no era más que el simple envase de su alimento. Para él era más natural pensar en sí mismo como una criatura antes que siquiera pensar que guardaba alguna pequeña similitud con la humanidad.

 _Vacío…_

No había nada en él. No había amor, esperanza, amabilidad, o ninguno de esos sentimientos descritos por la mujer, solo sus pensamientos, los cuales siempre controlaba lo más que podía. Si Ulquiorra pudiera albergar un parecido con la especie de su prisionera, éste se reflejaba solamente en su infinita curiosidad. El deseo de conocer todo aquello que observaban sus ojos.

El Cuarto Espada se sentó a un costado de la mujer y posó unos de sus dedos ligeramente sobre su esternón. Los huesos de sus clavículas estaban acentuados y enmarcaban una planicie justo en el centro donde se unían su cuello y sus hombros. _El corazón_. Por un instante, sintió el deseo de enterrar sus manos en su cuerpo y extraerle definitivamente ese órgano tan inútil, del cual ella presumía con estúpido ímpetu. No la comprendía.

Ulquiorra siguió explorando con la mirada más allá del valle de sus senos y se detuvo en la tierna piel del abdomen femenino. El cuerpo de Orihime rebelaba un par de costillas, pero seguía teniendo una forma voluminosa que el Hollow halló desconcertante. No era la primera vez que Ulquiorra veía una hembra totalmente descubierta, pero las hembras de su especie solían ser atléticas y de músculos ligeramente pronunciados en su estómago. Cuando se inclinó un poco hacia ella, pudo sentir el sutil aroma que emanaba su piel, un almizcle suave y dulzón que le hizo revolver las entrañas.

Su propia reacción le resultó antinatural y se apartó inmediatamente. Al hacer esto, se encontró con los ojos de Orihime quien lo miraba completamente quieta, como un animal expuesto al peligro el cual espera que su predador pase de largo e ignore su presencia. Ella no se atrevía siquiera a pestañear. Tener a Ulquiorra tan cerca, estando completamente expuesta, le provocó un cúmulo de emociones tan fuertes que sintió todo su cuerpo arder. Una atroz mezcla de miedo y pudor le golpeó el estómago, más aún cuando se percató que el Hollow había estado inspeccionándola.

Tenía miedo de moverse y molestarlo, no comprendía lo que estaba buscando Ulquiorra en ese momento… hasta que vio la expresión en su rostro. El Cuarto Espada la miraba como si se hubiera distorsionado. No sabía lo que era, pero de alguna manera presentía que alguien más le devolvía la mirada a través de esos ojos esmeralda y se sumergía profundamente en su interior. Ojos que siempre parecían una joya muerta, brillaban con un fervor siniestro.

El terror la hizo jadear y su sonora reacción provocó destrucción en el mundo interno del Espada.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Ulquiorra se puso de pie lentamente, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta; cuando llegó al marco de la entrada, desapareció utilizando Sonido.

Después de unos largos minutos, Orihime consiguió calmar su agitado corazón y se sentó. La luna eterna de Las Noches permanecía inmutable en el cielo nocturno y dibujaba sombras fantasmagóricas en las paredes. Llevó instintivamente las manos al centro de su pecho, a la altura del esternón. Sus lágrimas empezaron a caer una a una sin darse cuenta. No entendía que había sucedido y un caos comenzaba a apoderarse de sus pensamientos. ¿Era _angustia_ lo que había visto en la mirada de Ulquiorra acaso? ¿ _Duda_? ¿ _Deseo_? ¿ _Ira_? Si no fuera porque él era todo menos un humano, habría estado segura que su mirada le había prometido algo que no quería nombrar.

Cuando comprendió que no volvería a ver al Espada por varias horas, convocó a sus hadas para sanar las heridas en sus costados y silenciosamente deseó poder tener el poder para curar cicatrices más allá de lo físico.

* * *

 _*Coyote Strakk no fue el único que se arrancó su máscara por sí mismo, también lo hizo Ulquiorra, como se mostró en el tercer databook de Bleach: Unmasked. Pero por supuesto, Aizen nunca lo supo._

* * *

 _So, a partir de la mitad de este capítulo como mencioné, he escrito con mi estilo de ahora. Sinceramente, considero que antes tenía más fluidez. Estoy oxidada. De verdad espero que el cambio no se haya notado tanto. Trataré de seguir el ritmo en los capítulos que siguen, pero pueden que se encuentren con horrores._

 _Anyway, me encantaría recibir sus opiniones. Son apreciadas._

 _Besos._


End file.
